Las manecillas del reloj
by Alcatel
Summary: Hacía un año que no se veían. Nunca se dijeron lo que pensaban y acabaron en un bar, hablando del pasado, mirando las horas que quedaban. One-shot.


**E**sto es un pequeño one-shot.

Pareja principal: Sasuke y Sakura.

Sipnopsis: Hacía un año que no se veían. Nunca se dijeron lo que pensaban y acabaron en un bar, hablando del pasado, mirando las horas que quedaban.

Aclaración, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Lo he puesto en T, ya que no lo considero muy explicito.

_Amantes de la vida._

_La gente se empujaba en aquellas calles abarrotadas. Es lo que tenía el centro de la ciudad, siempre había mucha gente y, por mucho que quisieras, jamás recordarías aquellas caras que hacían muecas de desagrado al chocar con una madre que va con su hijo, o con un viejo, que intenta entrar en una pequeña tienda. Estresante._

_El suave tintineo de un bar al abrir la puerta, dejo paso a una chica de un metro sesenta y cinco. Unas bonitas piernas largas -con unos tacones que estilizaban sus piernas-, con un tono de piel blanco, que daba mucha más atención a sus ojos verdes y su cabello rosa, el cual caía como una cascada por su espalda, mientras algunos mechones se le escapa por la cara. Su vestido con estampado de flores y un cinturón marrón ciñendo su cintura, hacía verla más apetecible de lo que ya era._

_Mientras pisaba fuerte y decidida los hombres allí presentes voltearon para mirarla, pero era inútil, mostraba totalmente indiferencia._

Cinco y cuarto –_ pensó, mientras echaba una ojeada a su reloj, del mismo color que su cinturón._

_Entonces clavó su vista en el camarero. Un chico bastante apuesto. Su pelo pelirrojo, sus fuertes manos y sus ojos hacían que fuera bastante irresistible. Pero a ella lo que le gustó fueron sus ojos color miel, que intentaban penetrar la mirada de ella._ _Cosa que no consiguió, pero ella sonrío. _

_-¿_Desea tomar algo_? _-_su voz era serena, bastante provocativa._

_-_Ponme una cerveza, sin vaso -_dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, la cual el pelirrojo grabo en su mente._

_Y entonces entró. _

_Un moreno, que media más que la pelirosa, con un pelo azabache sedoso, una piel tan blanca que parecía porcelana, unos penetrantes ojos negros, un cuerpo de hombre -_media población femenina lo aclamaban como el Adonis de este siglo-

_Ella le miró con desaprobación pero él, haciendo caso omiso a su mirada, se sentó._

_-_Mucho tiempo, Sakura –_ La joven estremeció al escuchar su nombre de su boca._

_Si el camarero tenía una voz provocadora este sujeto simplemente la tenía irresistible. Era seductora. Insinuadora. Era, incitante._

_-_Sí, bastante desde que me dejaste -_dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida._

_Miró de nuevo su reloj. Cinco y media pasada._

_-_¿Dejarte?, fuiste tu la que se alejo de una manera inesperada de mi. -_Dijo mientras pedía un café mediante señas._

_Ella se río levemente ante las palabras del azabache. Y enarcó una ceja para hablar cortantemente._

_-_Tenías a tu novia, a mi no me necesitabas, ni me necesitas.

-… -_iba a decir algo pero se calló y continuó hablando – _Karin esta bien, gracias por preocuparte por ella.

-Sasuke, para que me has llamado, hacía tiempo que no estábamos en contacto, ¿por qué ahora? _-preguntó sin rodeos, mirando al camarero, ni si quiera posaba la vista en el azabache._

_-_Ino, Ino me dio tú móvil. Habías cambiado tanto de números, que ya no sabía si te escondías de mi, o de todo lo que te rodeaba -_bebió un poco de su café- _Además, siempre que intentaba ponerme en contacto contigo me rehuías.

-Cállate si no sabes nada- _dijo clavando sus ojos jade en él, penetrando su mirada pero, era imposible con él-_

_-_Si no sé nada, intenta que sepa, como cuando pequeños o, como cuando estábamos en el instituto -_sonrío con autosuficiencia- _

-Callate, aquellas veces eramos unos críos. Además, con el tiempo aprendiste todo lo que debías saber, caían una tras otra.

_-_Me odias por ello. Lo sé. Te escuché.

-¿Me escuchaste?

_Entonces, ella se encogió en su sitio. Su corazón, siempre sereno, empezó a bombear, como siempre cuando se encontraba con él pero, aun después de un año, las mariposas jamás pararon. _

_-_La conversación fue algo así como.. -_cerró los ojos un momento, intentando recordar todo lo que había escuchado la tarde anterior- _

**''**Es inútil. Siempre estuve para él pero, lo único que hacía era irse con otras,

ni siquiera sabía que mis ojos siempre andaban rojos por su culpa,

Ino, yo siempre le quise**''**

_Entonces, él volvió a sonreír con autosuficiencia, mientras veía que ella buscaba en el rincón de su mente algún recuerdo de aquella conversación con su pequeña amiga rubia, pero sus intentos fueron torcidos cuando la voz de él convenzo a hablar._

_-_Lo lamento. Nunca me di cuenta, aunque tu tampoco te diste cuenta de que, siempre estuve esperando a que dieras el primer paso -_suspiró- _No había nadie que te comparará, ni antes.. ni ahora.

_Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Siempre, en algunos de sus sueños cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años ocurría algo así. Aunque jamás pensó que después de tantos años, podía pasar._

_-_Sasuke.. no juegues conmigo – _respondió incrédula. _

_Él la tomo por la barbilla y la besó. El sabor de la cerveza mezclado con el café de repente se volvió un sabor agridulce para Sakura, por el simple echo de que lo que estaba viviendo debía ser otro sueño._

_Cuando el aire empezó a escasear se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por todos aquellos presentes. Y se sonrojó, como cuando era pequeña._

_-_¿Qué pasa con Karin? -_preguntó ella por inercia, aun con el sabor de Sasuke._

_-_Ya te lo dije. No hay nadie como tú.

-_Ella se levantó, mientras él la miraba extrañado- _¿Vamos?, ah, por cierto, pagas tú -_sonrió._

_Él sonrió. Dejo el dinero en la mesa y se fueron. Mientras el camarero y los personajes de allí se quedaban cuchicheando, no todos los días se veían parejas espontaneas._

_Sakura miro el reloj por última vez antes de quitárselo, el cual marcaba las seis y media. Lo dejo en la pequeña mesilla que había en la entrada de su casa y miro a Sasuke cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Nada más oír como la puerta se cerraba se abalanzó a sus labios._

_-_Siempre tomando la iniciativa -_dijo Sasuke entre los pequeños besos que Sakura le estaba dando._

_La ropa iba acabando esparcida por los rincones de la casa, hasta que llegaron a la cama con su ropa interior._

_Sasuke arrebató la ropa interior de Sakura, dejando sus pechos expuestos los cuales se habían endurecido al suave contacto de las manos de él en ellos. Y lamió el derecho, mientras masajeaba el izquierdo. Y ella soltó un pequeño gemido._

_Él la aprisiono con su cuerpo, el cual estaba recostado en la ancha cama. Sakura jugaba a hacerse la sumisa, mientras Sasuke le sacaba pequeños gemidos incontrolados con su boca en sus senos._

_Llevó un dedo a la entrada de ella y sonrío con orgullo._

_-_Tu cuerpo siempre me ha pertenecido -_y penetró con él._

_-_Sasuke, házmelo ya -_toda la vergüenza desapareció para Sakura, sólo le ansiaba a él._

A la mierda lo de no acostarse con nadie en la primera 'cita' _pensó para sí la pelirosa. Ella estaba ansiosa de él, y él de ella. Habían sido muchos años._

_Él agarro las piernas de Sakura abriéndose paso para poder penetrarla. Y la penetro. Una, otra, otra y otra vez, hasta que los dos cayeron exhaustos, llegando a eso llamado clímax. _

_Sakura volvió a mirar el reloj a la mañana siguiente y lo tiro a la basura. ¿Quién quería saber el tiempo estando con lo que había deseado siempre? _

_Amantes del placer_

_Un abrazo, y si os ha gustado, **reviews**._


End file.
